Large rubber membranes are commonly used for covering a roof such as a flat roof. Such rubber membranes may be laid over the surface of the roof and secured in place by adhesive or mechanical fastening means. An example of a suitable fastening means for securing a membrane in place is described in the Lane U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,758 issued Oct. 1, 1985.
Prior art mechanisms have also been provided for securing the edges of a rubber roof membrane in place to the edges of the roof. One apparatus for securing a membrane in Place is described in the Butzen U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,850, issued Dec. 13, 1983.
In some applications the rubber membrane may be subjected to large wind forces causing the rubber membrane to tend to pull away from the surface of the roof, and in these applications, it is necessary to provide a means for rigidly securing the edge of the rubber membrane in place to prevent the edge of the membrane from pulling away from the edge of the roof.
In some applications the rubber membrane may be exposed or it may be covered with layers of smooth stones or ballast. The weight of the layer of ballast on the membrane is intended to hold the membrane down against the roof surface. In other applications the rubber membrane may be held down against the surface of the roof by placing cast paver blocks on the membrane. The paver blocks generally comprise cast square concrete blocks, approximately 11/2 to 2 inches thick and 2 feet wide. The paver blocks are placed on the membrane in edge-to-edge relation and cover at least that portion of the membrane adjacent the edge of the roof. While these paver blocks are relatively heavy, in some applications the wind forces against the building and the airflow over the edge of the roof may tend to lift the edges of the paver blocks which are adjacent the edge of the roof. This can result in damage to the paver blocks, and movement of the paver blocks on the membrane can cause the peripheral edges of the paver blocks or sharp edges created by fracture of the paver blocks, to cut or abraid the rubber membrane.
Attention is also directed to the Wolma U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,158, issued Apr. 11, 1978; the Berg U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,976, issued Mar. 18, 1969; the Gobel U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,658, issued May 20, 1969; and the Gobel U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,470, issued Apr. 21, 1970.
Attention is also directed to the Fisher, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,269, issued Aug. 1, 1972; the Monroe U.S Pat. No. 3,815,302, issued June 11, 1974; the Simpson U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,495, issued Oct. 8, 1968; the Patry U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,372, issued July 26, 1977; and the Hellebrand U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,515, issued June 25, 1968.